Machines for hauling material such as load or haul trucks are used to perform tasks at a work site such as moving material. The machines for hauling material may operate in an autonomous, semi-autonomous, or manual manner to perform the tasks in response to commands generated as part of a work plan for the machines. Autonomously and semi-autonomously operated machines may increase productivity and permit operation in environments that are unsuitable or undesirable for a human operator. Autonomous or semi-autonomous systems may also compensate for inexperienced human operators as well as inefficiencies associated with repetitive tasks.
During a material loading process, the machines for hauling material typically remain stationary at a loading location. In order to reduce wear on components of the machine transmission such as a torque converter as well as wear on the service brakes, the transmission is often set to neutral during the loading process. In some instances, the process of shifting the transmission into a drive gear from neutral may take a relatively long period of time.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/0192760 discloses a vehicle mass estimation system for use in a vehicle including a tractor, a trailer, and a transmission. A signal device may indicate whether a trailer is attached to the tractor and estimate a vehicle mass. A desired gear ratio may be selected based upon the vehicle mass.
The foregoing background discussion is intended solely to aid the reader. It is not intended to limit the innovations described herein, nor to limit or expand the prior art discussed. Thus, the foregoing discussion should not be taken to indicate that any particular element of a prior system is unsuitable for use with the innovations described herein, nor is it intended to indicate that any element is essential in implementing the innovations described herein. The implementations and application of the innovations described herein are defined by the appended claims.